


Космические грибы

by szelena, WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)



Series: WTFK 2021: Star Trek Universe Челлендж [5]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Handmade, Mushrooms, Polymer Clay, WTF Kombat 2021, hair decor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021
Summary: Съемные космические грибы для вашей прически.
Series: WTFK 2021: Star Trek Universe Челлендж [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159517
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Космические грибы

**Author's Note:**

> Полимерная глина, шпильки, покрашено акрилом.


End file.
